Alive
by milkyflorist
Summary: Uchiha tidak pernah berkhianat. Hokage keempat masih hidup dengan sehat, Akatsuki tidak pernah ada dan dunia shinobi terlihat baik-baik saja. Hanya Sakura, si gadis penuh dendam yang bersumpah mencabik pembunuh orang tuanya dengan mengerikan. Saat usianya menginjak tiga belas, dia pergi dari desa untuk menjadi kuat dan setelahnya dia menjadi buronan aliansi lima negara.
1. Chapter 01

Banyak orang yang kehilangan orang tua mereka, salah satunya adalah Sakura. Kata orang, mereka sudah berada di surga yaitu tempat orang-orang baik berkumpul karena mengabdi hingga mati pada negara tercinta. Tapi, apa benar begitu? Dia juga tidak tahu. Mencoba untuk menutup telinga atas kata surga dan neraka karena pada hakekatnya semua hal itu adalah belum tentu nyata yang bahkan ilmu pengetahuan pun belum bisa menjelaskannya secara ilmiah yang membuat hatinya membisikkan sebuah tanda tanya.

Mereka berkoban untuk negara, tentu saja. Tapi, bisakah mereka menuju surga tanpa ada hambatan apa-apa? Maksudnya, mereka sudah mengorbankan segala hal bahkan nyawa. Tapi, kalau ternyata neraka yang di dapat bukankah itu sama saja mati dengan sia-sia?

Ah, sudahlah.

Tidak ada habisnya membicarakan soal hidup dan mati, semua orang juga sama akan terbaring di tanah ketika detak jantung terhenti dan ketika nafas terakhir terhembus secara tiba-tiba. Tak ada yang tahu kapan kita akan menjemputnya. Hanya percaya bahwa suatu saat berkumpul dengan orang-orang terkasih di nirwana sudah cukup untuk membuat ketenangan hati yang sejati.

Sakura baru berusia lima tahun saat hokage ketiga membawanya ke rumah sakit dengan jasad kedua orang tuanya yang terbujur kaku, membuatnya menjerit dengan sekuat tenaga. Menangis dengan suara keras disertai isakan menyayat hati. Tak ada orang yang sekadar berniat menenangkannya. Karena mereka-mereka itu hanya diam, memandangi wajah Sakura penuh minat tanpa mau memeluk anak kecil yang baru saja kehilangan orang tuanya.

Itulah titik dimana kehidupan Sakura mulai berubah seluruhnya. Perempuan lima tahun itu bersumpah, bahwa suatu saat akan membunuh siapa saja yang telah menewaskan kedua orang tuanya dengan semena. Bahkan, kalau pun dia menjadi ninja buronan konoha atau aliansi lima negara. Dia tidak peduli karena balas dendam telah tertanam tepat di hati. Mematikan segala indera yang berhubungan dengan cinta dan segala kekonyolannya.

Maka, inilah. Kenapa gadis berambut merah muda itu mengambil sumpah yang nantinya dapat menghanguskan seluruh tubuhnya pada api neraka. Tapi, dia tetap tak peduli kalaupun hal itu benar terjadi. Karena baginya, balas dendam bukan soal surga atau neraka melainkan soal kehormatan diri, hati, dan nurani.

Mata dibalas mata. Nyawa dibalas nyawa. Begitu prinsip hidupnya. Siapapun yang menghalangi bakal dia tebas sampai mati.

Hari-hari penuh duka datang secara tiba-tiba, bahkan tanpa aba-aba. Dia tidak siap untuk semua hal yang memang tidak seharusnya dia rasakan di umurnya yang baru seberapa. Maka, dengan rasa dengki dan benci yang dia pelihara di hati. Sakura telah menjadi seorang tanpa rasa mengasihi karena seluruh syaraf peri kemanusiaannya telah lama mati.

Namun, tetap saja topeng yang dia pakai harus tetap melekat pada seluruh diri. Karena menyamar sebagai seorang penduduk yang tidak tahu apa-apa terlihat begitu menguntungkan untuk memulai sebuah rencana.

Baru beberapa hari setelah kedua orang tuanya dikembumikan, Konoha tampak baik-baik saja walau dia kini terlihat tidak karuan. Bocah berusia lima tahun itu tengah berkutat dengan sejumlah buku bacaan. Matanya mengikuti baris demi baris, membaca setiap huruf yang tertera dengan otak yang berfikir keras.

Kemudian, diambilah sebuah kertas putih bersih tanpa setitik tinta. Memulai hal yang ingin dilakukan dengan konsentrasi yang mulai memenuhi setiap rongga kepala. Kedua telapak tangannya diletakanlah di atas kertas itu dengan otak yang memikirkan sesuatu. Dia telah mengasah kemampuannya beberapa hari yang lalu. Maka, tak heran bila gadis belia sepertinya sudah dapat melakukan jurus-jurus sederhana dikala anak yang lain masih sibuk menghabiskan waktu untuk bermain. Dia sudah melebihi tingkat dimana bisa menghasilkan beberapa bushin sempurna atas dirinya. Lebih dari hal itu. Malam kemarin, ketika hujan turun dengan deras dan bahkan petir menyambar tak kalah gentar, Sakura telah menguasai elemen listrik yang seharusnya seorang yang berpangkat chunninlah yang dapat melakukannya.

Kali ini, dia ingin melakukan sesuatu yang lebih kuat daripada jurus-jurus itu, bahkan semua ninja bisa melakukannya walau hanya dengan menutup mata.

Gadis gulali itu ingin melakukan sesuatu yang hanya sepilintir orang paham dan mengerti atas jurus yang kata orang memiliki kesulitan hakiki. Mungkin, hanya anak-anak yang berbakatlah yang dapat melakukan hal ini. Berdasar rasa penasaran, dia mencoba jurus yang hanya dibacanya dari sebuah buku. Meski, begitu jangan remehkan kemampuan otaknya yang begitu cemerlang karena sudah dibuktikan dengan kesuksesan jurus yang ia lakukan secara gemilang.

Beberapa menit kemudian, di atas kertas itu tertulis beberapa tulisan. Dia melihat ke atas kertas itu dan mulai membacanya dengan seksama.

Air dan tanah. Begitulah tulisan yang tertera di atasnya. Kemudian, dengan beberapa mantra yang dipanjatkan dari bibir mungilnya, dia membentuk sebuah segel dari tangan yang terlihat begitu luwes hingga terlihat bahwa dia bukan lagi seorang anak kecil berusia lima tahun melainkan ninja terlatih yang sudah bertahun menjalani misi-misi kelas atas.

Kemudian, tanpa di duga. Duplikat lain daripada dirinya muncul tidak butuh waktu lama. Jumlahnya kurang lebih lima dan semuanya terlihat serupa. Setelah beberapa detik kemudian, Sakura menyudahi jurus yang berhasil dia laksanakan walau nantinya akan dimodifikasi agar lebih kuat dan tanpa cela.

Mizubunshin No Jutsu* itulah nama jurus yang dicoba olehnya tadi. Jurus itu tidak banyak orang yang tahu, mungkin, kalau pun mereka tahu, belum tentu bisa membuat klon dengan sempurna karena teori yang dijelaskan sungguhlah memusingkan otak dan kepala. Tapi, Sakura si anak kecil yang bahkan belum bisa mengatakan huruf 'r' dengan jelas saja dapat melakukannya dengan begitu sempurna.

Di lain waktu, dia bisa membuatnya lebih sempurna lagi. Tapi, tidak kali ini. Karena ada satu jurus yang harus dia tuntaskan dan mengerti. Fokusnya kembali utuh menjadi satu kesatuan dan dia menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. Tangannya membentuk segel-segel dan beberapa detik setelah segel terakhir tertera dengan sempurna, seluruh ruangan telah terisi dengan ribuan cermin es yang hanya akan mencerminkan sosok Sakura muncul dengan tiba-tiba. Lalu, setelahnya. Gadis gulali itu menyudahi semua sesi latihannya kali ini, karena dia ingin keluar mencari makanan untuk mengganjal perutnya yang mulai meraung kelaparan.

Hei, bagaimana pun juga. Dia cuma gadis kecil yang tentu masih punya sedikit sifat kekanakan seperti anak yang lain, bukan?

Mengenai jurus kedua tadi, namanya Makyi Hyoso* itu jurus terlarang, yang hanya diturunkan oleh suatu klan yang tidak disebutkan. Sebenarnya, tidak terlalu rumit apabila kita mencermati apa yang ada dalam buku. Meskipun tadi buku yang dia baca hanya memberikan pernyataan umum saja, dia sudah tahu hal-hal apa saja yang diperlukan untuk menguasai jurus terlarang yang ditakuti banyak orang. Jadi, dia menuliskan semua sandi-sandi yang tertulis rapi dari buku itu dan mulai mencari segel yang harus dibuat untuk memunculkannya.

Akhirnya, dia berhasil dengan kesuksesan. Menguasai dua jurus dengan tingkat kesulitan yang tinggi hanya dalam satu jam pelajaran tanpa sedikitpun kesusahan. Ini masih pagi, sekitar pukul tujuh dan dia merasa harus memberi makan perutnya karena ya, seorang yang ingin menjadi kuat harus mempunyai nutrisi untuk mengalirkan seluruh energi.

Jalanan masih terlihat sepi, meski begitu toko-toko telah buka dan mempersipkan segala hal yang menjadi urusan mereka. Sakura berjalan dengan cepat seperti yang sudah dia lakukan beberapa minggu ini yang sudah dianggap menjadi suatu kebiasaan. Matanya berkelana, melihat serta menimbang makanan apa yang akan dia jadikan sarapan. Beberapa kedai sudah menyiapkan makanan yang bisa menjadi pilihan.

Dia ingin makan dango karena sudah lama sekali makanan manis itu tidak masuk ke dalam mulutnya yang memang suka dengan makanan macam gula. Kakinya melangkah, kemudian, terhenti ketika seorang laki-laki berdiri di hadapannya. Sakura mendongkak, tubuhnya hanya sebatas pinggang lelaki itu.

"Molino-san!" Sapanya dengan senyum lebar yang tertera. Pria dengan wajah yang selalu datar itu cuma melihat sebentar. Kemudian, menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai balasan.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya gadis kecil itu, menatap lawan bicaranya yang sangat tinggi dengan senyum riang yang masih tercetak di wajah lugunya.

Morino Ibiki berja sebagai seorang pemimpin interogasi yang ditakuti oleh seluruh orang di Konoha, wajahnya menyeramkan dan kadang membuat anak kecil menangis bahkan ketika dia cuma lewat, tapi Sakura pikir Morino tidak terlalu mengerikan.

"Baik." Jawabnya singkat. Gadis berambut merah muda itu cuma bisa tersenyum maklum atas jawaban Morino yang terlalu padat. Dia terlalu kaku untuk bicara lebih, begitulah yang ada di pikiran Sakura karena kau tahu bahwa bagian dari kepolisian apalagi interogasi membuatnya menjadi seorang lelaki yang susah untuk bersosialisasi.

"Apakah kau juga ingin makan dango juga, Molino-san? Kita bisa makan bersama." Ujar Sakura kembali dengan suara yang begitu jernih hingga Morino pikir suara gadis cilik ini hampir seperti cicitan burung yang terlalu indah. Lelaki itu tidak bisa berkata tidak dikala mata besar nan memohon milik sang gadis gulali terlihat begitu menggemaskan.

"Baiklah." Katanya kemudian yang membuat gadis gulali itu melompat kegirangan. Sifat anak-anaknya muncul secara alami karena dengan sendirinya. Dalam hatinya, meski dilingkupi kebencian yang mendarah daging pada salah satu ninja yang telah membunuh orang tuanya, ia tetap akan mencoba untuk berteman pada siapa saja seperti pesan terakhir yang pernah diucap oleh keduanya.

Morino dan Sakura berjalan ke dalam kedai dango dan mengutarakan apa yang mereka inginkan kepada pelayan, sembari menunggu pesanan perempuan cilik itu membuka buku tebal yang baru dia baca setengahnya dengan konsentrasi yang mulai dia bangun. Morino mengerutkan alisnya ketika tidak sengaja membaca judul buku yang dibaca abak kecil di hadapannya.

Kenapa ada anak kecil yang mau membaca buku tebal penuh jurus yang memusingkan ketika semua anak seusianya memilih untuk bermain kejar-kejaran?

"Kenapa kau membaca buku itu, Sakura?" Pertanyaan itu mengudara, gadis merah muda mendongkakkan kepala dan tersenyum selebar yang dia bisa. Menatap sang lawan bicara dengan mata hijau nan teduh yang membuat siapa saja betah melihatnya.

"Aku ingin menjadi kuat, Molino-san! Karena dengan cara itulah dunia mengizinkanku untuk tinggal lebih lama." Jawab Sakura dengan suara riang gembira. Morino melihat kesungguhan pada mata yang memang tidak bisa berdusta.

"Kau ingin jadi kuat?" Tanya Morino lagi memastikan, siapa tahu dia salah dengar atas jawaban yang sedikit menggemparkan. Sakura mengangguk antusias, rambut panjangnya bergoyang pelan ketika dia menaik-turunkan kepalanya dengan begitu konstan.

"Benar! Aku ingin jadi kuat sehingga suatu saat, aku bisa memberi pelajaran bagi orang yang telah membuat orang tuaku menjemput kematian. Karena orang jahat harus mendapatkan suatu balasan." Jawaban Sakura yang kedua malah tambah membuatnya terbelalak karena tidak menyangka bahwa anak kecil berusia hanya lima tahun bisa mempunyai rencana untuk membalas suatu perbuatan yang tidak seharusnya ada dalam pikirannya.

"Kau bahkan tidak tahu siapa yang melakukannya, tapi, kenapa kau begitu menggebu untuk memburunya?" Sakura berfikir sebentar kemudian sebuah jawaban kembali terlontar.

"Orang itu pasti bisa dicari karena yang berusaha tidak akan kecewa." Lagi-lagi jawaban sang gadis gulali membuatnya curiga setengah mati. Matanya sedikit menyipit ketika otaknya mencerca untuk segera mencari tahu dan membuat gadis itu setidaknya mengubah pikirannya.

"Baiklah. Lalu, kau bisa menjadi kuat dengan cara bagaimana?"

Sakura membuka bukunya lagi. Dengan senyuman lebar nan hangat yang masih menyertai.

"Dengan cara berlatih dan berusaha, kau tahu Molino-san kalau sebetulnya seluruh jurus yang ada di dunia ini hanyalah sekumpulan mantra tidak berarti yang dapat dipelajari dengan begitu mudah kalau kita dapat memahami." Begitu mudahnya kata-kata itu meluncur dari bibir. Morino sendiri tidak percaya kenapa si gadis kecil yang kemarin baru saja dirundung duka mempunyai niatan buruk yang akan menghancurkannya.

"Dengar, kau harusnya bermain seperti anak yang lain. Daripada memusingkan diri dengan segala hal-hal ini?" Morino bersabda. Lalu, menatap Sakura dengan mata gelapnya.

"Lebih baik begini, daripada bermain dengan teman-teman yang bahkan tidak pernah peduli. Aku ingin berteman dengan siapa saja sejujurnya, tapi sejauh yang bisa aku lihat dengan mata kepala. Semua anak di konoha tipikal anak yang suka mencerca yang lain tanpa pikir yang membuatku muak atas segala omongan mereka."

Morino kembali menatap gadis di depannya dengan tatapan menyelidik, memikirkan tentang apa yang salah dengannya setelah dia dengarkan hal yang seperti dekrit dari gadis berusia lima, terlalu membingungkan serta mencurgiakan kalau dia bisa menambahkan.

"Kau belum pernah mencoba berteman dengan anak-anak itu, kenapa kau bisa mengatakan hal demikian kalau kau saja terus bergulat dengan buku ditanganmu?"

Sakura menatap pria di depannya lagi, dia mendengus dengan bengis.

"Mereka pernah berbuat seperti itu padaku kata mereka orang tuaku mati dan akan masuk neraka karena pekerjaan mereka yang mengharuskan membunuh orang-orang tanpa perasaan. Aku tak ingin menghabiskan waktu berhargaku untuk bermain bersama orang-orang seperti mereka, karena ya ada hal lebih penting yang harus dilakukan ketimbang bermain permainan yang sejujurnya membosankan."

Morino tidak berniat bertanya kembali, gadis ini memiliki pikiran yang sulit ditebak. Bahkan ekspresinya yang lucu itu seolah telah dia kendalikan sedemikian rupa hingga orang lain tidak menyangka bahwa ada sebuah rencana jahat yang tertanam di hatinya.

Dango yang mereka pesan telah datang, Sakura menutup buku yang baru saja dia baca kemudian, tersenyum manis dan berkata dengan suara lantang. Matanya berbinar senang, siapa saja yang melihat pasti akan bergumam menggemaskan.

"Selamat makan!"

Pemimpin interogasi tahu, kali ini dia harus mengawasi si gadis cilik lebih dari siapapun karena entah kenapa, hatinya ingin mengubah segala pemikiran yang sudah terlanjur terukir di hatinya. Maka, dia akan terus berada di sisi Sakura untuk melihat sejauh mana dia akan melakukan balas dendam bagi kedua orang tuanya.

xxx

 **Author's Note:**

 **Halo! Inilah fict pertama saya di sini, jadi mohon kritik dan sarannya.**

 **Mizubunshin No Jutsu* jurus andalan milik Zabuza, dimana kloningan dari air bisa menyetarai seluruh tubuh si pemilik, bahkan, kekuatan taijutsu klon setara dengan tubuh asli yang tentu membuat siapa saja bakal kewalahan untuk melawan.**

 **Makyi Hyoso* jurus andalan Haku yang memang diturunkan dari generasi ke generasi, dimana ribuan cermin es muncul disekeliling lawan dan hanya akan mencerminkan sosok si pembuat jurus. Hanya orang tertentu yang bisa membuat jurus terlarang ini berhasil karena jurus ini terukir dari darah yang terkutuk dalam cermin setan.**

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**


	2. Chapter 02

Morino Ibiki benar-benar menjalankan rencananya sebagai pengawas Sakura. Ia disibukkan oleh hal tersebut beberapa hari belakangan. Sebenarnya, tidak sulit untuk mengawasi gadis cilik macam dia yang kegiatannya hanya mendekam di rumah dengan setumpuk buku, berlatih jurus baru, atau pergi keluar sebentar ketika bosan dan lapar mulai membuat distraksi pada kegiatan-kegiatan yang tengah dijalankan itu. Sayangnya, dia tidak bisa tahu apa-apa saja yang Sakura lakukan ketika sudah berada di dalam rumah, mengingat tidak sopan bila harus memata-matai seseorang dari dalam sana yang tentu kalau semuanya terbongkar akan membuatnya repot sendiri apalagi kalau sudah terdengar sampai ke telinga para mahkamah.

Sebulan berlalu tanpa ada hambatan yang berarti. Sakura sudah belajar bagaimana cara mengatakan huruf 'r' dengan jelas dan benar ketika beberapa kali harus melukai lidahnya sendiri. Harus ada pengorbanan atas segala kemenangan. Begitu yang ada dalam pikiran. Dia cuma sendiri, menang adalah hal yang sulit untuk dicapai. Tapi, kalau kita berusaha maka kita tidak akan kecewa. Gadis merah muda ingin menang walau dia tahu bahwa jalannya masih begitu panjang.

Perempuan bermarga Haruno tersebut memang sering dijumpai setiap hari. Dikenal sebagai bocah cilik penuh senyuman menggemaskan dan nada suara yang luar biasa membara. Tak ada orang yang tidak menyukai anak macam dia. Tak terkecuali Morino Ibiki sendiri, si pengawas interogasi. Lelaki yang masih berusia dua puluh tahunan itu tidak bisa memungkiri bagaimana mungkin dia tidak menyukai Sakura si imut yang selalu bersemangat.

Dihembus nafasnya panjang, menyingkirkan beberapa pikiran yang membuatnya kesal bukan kepalang. Dia punya tugas untuk melihat apa yang tengah gadis itu lakukan. Tapi, sialnya. Dia harus melakukan tugasnya yang membosankan. Matanya menatap langit cerah lewat jendela tempat kerja. Kemudian, kembali menghembuskan nafasnya yang entah keberapa. Kembali menganalisis kertas di tangan dengan otak yang masih berfikir sesuatu yang menganggu pikiran.

Sedangkan, Sakura masih berkonsentrasi membaca buku baru yang didapatkan dari perpustakaan pribadi. Sudah enam buku super tebal yang dia baca dan pahami setiap kalimat yang tertera didalamnya selama sebulan ini. Dan ini adalah buku ketujuh dimana bercerita tentang jurus paling dirahasiakan dan dilarang di seluruh dunia, bahkan mungkin semesta. Bisa menyebabkan kerusakan yang tidak tertata. Maka, setelah berfikir beberapa dampak yang buruk untuknya ataupun dunia, Sakura memutuskan untuk membacanya saja, juga menghafalkannya siapa tahu di masa depan akan berguna.

Buku dengan sampul warna hitam legam itu ditutupnya dengan senyum lega. Akhirnya, buku ketujuh selama sebulan ini sudah dia pahami. Sekarang, waktunya untuk beristirahat, dia juga butuh penyegaran otak karena ya, dia cuma seorang anak kecil yang memanglah suka bersenang-senang walau kelakuannya sudah seperti orang dewasa saja.

Kaki kecilnya melangkah menuju sebuah taman yang tidak terlalu ramai sehingga dia bisa beristirahat dengan tenang, karena sejujurnya taman yang penuh dengan anak-anak nakal yang berlarian bukan termasuk sebuah pilihan. Mata hijau pepohonan miliknya menangkap sebuah figur bayangan dibalik sebuah semak kecil yang kebetulan tumbuh dekat kursi taman.

Lalu, seorang laki-laki berusia sepuluh tahun yang digadang-gadang menjadi jounin termuda kata orang desa muncul secara tiba-tiba. Matanya kelam, rambutnya legam, tapi, wajahnya benar-benar terlihat gemilang. Sakura tersenyum lebar, kemudian menyapa laki-laki itu dengan ceria.

"Halo, Jounin-san!" Laki-laki yang tadi cuma berencana untuk berjalan-jalan karena begitu kebosanan, menatap sesosok anak perempuan kecil berusia tidak lebih dari lima dengan rambut merah muda dan mata hijau terang bersinar yang menatapnya dengan senyum senang yang tertera.

"Halo." Balasnya singkat, alisnya terangkat. Siapa gerangan gadis cilik dengan senyum menyilaukan? Yang lebih mengherankan adalah kenapa sang perempuan cilik mengatakan jounin sebagai sebutan?

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Jounin-san? Bukankah kauseharusnya disibukkan oleh kertas-kertas kenaikan pangkat yang diusungkan oleh pemimpin?" Tanyanya lagi, kali ini dengan nada yang lebih ceria yang membuat sang laki-laki kembali bertanya-tanya dalam hati, bagaimana si gadis cilik tahu semua hal yang bahkan masih dirahasiakan oleh seluruh klan.

"Siapa namamu wahai gadis cilik?" Tanyanya, menyamakan tinggi dengan gadis yang kebetulan memiliki usia setara dengan adiknya. Perempuan gulali itu tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan deretan gigi rapi yang begitu menggemaskan.

"Sakura Haruno." Jawabnya dengan keras namun terdengar begitu bersemangat layaknya anak kecil lain yang menjawab beberapa pertanyaan dengan begitu lapang seolah mereka hebat. Ah, anak satu-satunya dari klan haruno ya? Dia mendengar bahwa kedua orang tuanya tewas oleh salah satu ninja kelas atas ketika tengah menjalankan misi tingkat A yang seharusnya tidak memiliki kesulitan sehingga mengharuskan mereka mengorbankan nyawa.

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku seorang Jounin padahal pelantikanku saja masih beberapa bulan ke depan?" Tanyanya dengan sebuah rasa penasaran yang ketara. Tak mungkin gadis ini mendapatkan informasi yang harusnya tidak boleh dibocorkan. Maka, dirinya harus tahu darimana perempuan gulali memiliki hal ini.

"Morino-san pernah membicarakan tentangmu ketika aku sedang berlatih di lapangan." Jawabnya masih dengan seulas senyum yang tercetak jelas di wajah ayunya. Laki-laki dengan rambut panjang itu mengerutkan kedua alisnya, Morino Ibiki tidak pernah bisa dekat dengan orang lain, apalagi seorang anak kecil yang memang menyebalkan bagi sebagian orang yang tidak suka keramaian. Tapi, dari apa yang dia dengar sekarang, sudah jelas pasti ada sesuatu hal yang membuat keduanya terlihat begitu dekat.

"Morino Ibiki? Kenapa dia harus memberi tahu tentang informasi yang bahkan tidak boleh dibeberkan secara gamlang?" Laki-laki itu berusaha menggali seluruh hal yang diketahui oleh gadis gulali. Sedangkan, Sakura sendiri hanya bisa tersenyum dan berpindah dari tempatnya berdiri. Hendak pergi. Mengabaikan si lelaki yang menatap kepergian si perempuan ceri dengan mata legam yang penasaran tentang apa yang tengah terjadi.

Sakura pergi bukan karena ingin terlihat tidak sopan. Melainkan waktu istirahatnya malah terbuang sia-sia ketika harus menjawab pertanyaan dari lelaki berdarah Uchiha yang bahkan terlihat begitu penasaran dengan hal yang baru saja dia katakan. Sejujurnya, sebelum ulang tahunnya yang keenam datang, dia ingin menuntaskan segala buku yang ada di perpustakaan. Dengan begitu, ia punya waktu latihan yang intens sehingga tidak perlu membaca teori apa saja yang ada tentang dunia per-shinobian. Menjadi kuat harus punya dasar jadi semua hal bisa menjadi sempurna sampai ke akar.

Dia ingin-ingin saja terus berbincang dengan lelaki penyandang klan paling masyur se-Konoha. Tapi, untuk kali ini, dia harus memanfaatkan seluruh waktunya untuk membaca, memahami, dan menghafalkan seluruh isi buku yang jumlahnya ada seratus lebih, tentu hal ini membuatnya harus lebih menghargai waktu dan ketika ada jeda istirahat seharusnya benar-benar digunakan kalau mau hal direncanakan berjalan. Dia baru membaca tujuh buku yang berarti masih banyak yang harus dipelajari.

Tinggal sepuluh bulan menuju angka enam dalam hidupnya. Sakura tidak punya banyak waktu tersisa, jadi, semua hal yang menjadi target harus dilaksanakan sesuai rencana. Ya, ketika usianya telah memasuki angka enam, dia hanya akan fokus latihan dan meninggalkan buku-buku bacaan. Bersyukur dibekali otak yang dapat menampung seluruh informasi tanpa ada yang tertinggal setitik adalah berkah tersendiri. Untungnya, hal ini diturunkan dari kedua orang tuanya sehingga di kemudian hari, dikala dia sudah fokus dengan segala praktek, ia tidak perlu lagi membaca keseluruhan teori. Karena semuanya sudah tertanam abadi dalam kepala.

Tapi, seperti yang sudah dikatakannya. Sakura akan tetap menjadi anak kecil yang berusaha mencari kawan ketika dia sudah menghabiskan seluruh bacaan. Dia juga perlu bersosialisasi karena manusia tidak bisa hidup sendiri. Walau menjadikuat tetap menjadi hal yang utama, namun, tidak ada salahnya mencari seorang teman kan? Karena kau tahu, kita tidak akan rugi karena sebuah pertemanan.

Maka, menjadi ramah dan menyenangkan adalah visi dan misi dia selanjutnya. Memang akan sedikit sulit di awal ketika dia hanyalah seorang anak yang kedua orang tuanya telah tiada. Tapi, ia yakin bahwa setelahnya semuanya akan berjalan dengan sendirinya. Dunia akan terus berputar, manusia akan semakin tua dan semua orang akan dewasa. Ketika anak seusianya telah memiliki pikiran yang lebih maju, pasti mereka akan bersahabat dengan Sakura, dia yakin itu. Karena orang dewasa berkawan dengan siapa saja.

Kaki kecilnya melangkah menuju sebuah taman lain, kali ini hanya ada beberapa orang yang usianya lumayan tua bersama keluarga mereka, berpiknik ria. Gadis merah muda itu memutuskan untuk duduk di sebelah selatan, dimana hanya ada beberapa pepohonan dan kursi duduk panjang yang tidak ada orang. Ini sempurna untuk istirahat sekejapnya.

Dia duduk dengan posisi ternyaman yang dapat ia lakukan. Kemudian, menatap ke atas langit dan melihat awan-awan putih berarak pelan. Waktu berjalan terlalu cepat ketika kau sudah tidak punya siapa untuk sekadar pengingat pulang, Sakura tak bisa memungkiri bahwa dia sering sekali kedapatan merindukan kedua orang tuanya, menangis sendirian. Tapi, itu adalah hal lumrah yang dilakukan manusia sepertinya. Kehilangan membuat siapapun merasakan kesedihan yang mendalam kan?

Senyum lirih terukir di wajahnya, mengeluarkan aura kesedihan yang luar biasa. Tak selamanya mendung itu akan kelabu, nyatanya hari ini begitu cerah dan hatinya abu. Biarlah yang sudah terjadi menjadi awal untuknya berlari. Membalas segala perbuatan keji yang pernah menghampiri.

Lalu, sebuah suara terdengar dari sebelah kanannya. Sakura memutuskan untuk menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara dan menemukan seorang anak laki-laki dengan mata malas yang keterlaluan, rambutnya terkucir hingga seperti nanas yang membuatnya sedikit unik dan lucu di mata si gadis.

"Kau duduk di kursiku." Kata sang laki-laki yang sepertinya seusia dengannya, nada suaranya sedikit marah kalau perempuan merah muda itu tidak salah dengar. Sakura cuma tersenyum dan turun dari kursi taman tersebut dengan mata yang masih menatap si pria kecil yang diam. Kaki kecil milik perempuan gulali mendekati si lelaki surai unik. Senyum manis masih tertera di wajah ayunya.

"Maaf. Aku tidak tahu kalau kursi itu sudah diklaim orang lain, tadinya aku cuma hendak beristirahat dan melihat langit yang berarak pelan. Tapi, kalau ternyata kursi paling nyaman di taman sudah ada yang memiliki, kurasa aku harus pergi." Ucapnya dengan nada suara yang begitu cerah layaknya hamparan langit biru di atas sana. Sebelum sempat melangkahkan kaki, suara dari sang laki-laki mengintruksi.

"Tunggu!" Sakura menolehkan kepalanya kepada si pria dan menunggu kata apa yang ingin dia ucapkan padanya. Setelah beberapa detik kemudian, Sakura yakin bahwa dirinya melihat sekilas warna merah terang di pipi sang laki-laki yang sepertinya malu untuk mengatakan hal yang ada di pikiran.

"Ya?" Tanya balik si gadis merah muda, memancing si pria untuk menjawab pertanyaannya dan menuntaskan segala penasaran yang kini mendekam dalam kepala.

"Apa kau ingin melihat awan denganku, maksudku kalau kau mau, kau bisa menjadi teman bangku tamanku. Atau mungkin kita bisa jadi lebih dari teman bangku."

Apakah ini permintaan pertemanan Sakura yang pertama? Entah kenapa, rasa hangat menjalar di dada saat mendengar seluruh hal yang keluar dari mulutnya. Sakura memasang senyum terbaiknya sebelum mengangguk penuh keyakinan.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita berteman. Namaku Sakura Haruno dan engkau?"

Entah kenapa, nada suaranya sedikit melengking ibarat anak kecil yang senang. Memanglah, dia sekarang benar-benar riang bukan kepalang. Karena ini adalah kesempatan bersosialisasinya sebelum target yang sudah ditetapkan yang artinya Ia bisa memanfaatkan waktu sekaligus sehingga nantinya punya dampak baik untuknya kelak. Juga, ini adalah perteman pertamanya, jadi tidak heran bila senang hinggap dengan tiba-tiba.

"Aku Nara Shikamaru, senang bisa berkenalan denganmu, Sakura-chan." Balas lawan bicaranya kemudian. Senyum tipis tercetak di wajahnya, menimbulkan senyuman di wajah si perempuan Haruno melebar.

Awal yang bagus, dimana dia bisa berkenalan bahkan berteman dengan salah seorang anak yang punya klan hebat di belakang punggungnya. Sakura tahu bahwa dia harus menjaga baik-baik pertemanan ini, siapa tahu kelak dia bisa meminta tolong pada anak laki-laki dengan kemungkinan punya otak secerdas ayahnya ini.

xxx

 **Author's Note:**

 **Saya memutuskan untuk mengubah pairing karena ya lebih seru bila semua orang terlibat dan menciptakan beberapa cintasegi yang kacau kan?**

 **Untuk chapter awal akan sedikit membosankan. Jadi, harap bersabar. Jadwal update mingguan belum bisa dipastikan mengingat dunia nyata benar-benar membuat saya sibuk, astaga.**

 **Doakan saja.**

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**


End file.
